Goodbye My Friend
by Aves27
Summary: FUTURE-FIC. What might have happened the first time Lex talked to Clark as Superman. Lex is evil, and Superman has just been in Metropolis a few weeks. ONE-SHOT short story


**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS JUST ONE-SHOT FIC THAT PORTRAYS WHAT I THINK WOULD HAPPEN THE FIRST TIME SUPERMAN AND LEX LUTHOR MEET IN METROPOLIS. THIS IS A FUTURE FIC SET AFTER SMALLVILLE. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

**GOOD-BYE MY FRIEND**

Clark had only been Superman a few weeks when he clashed with his old friend Lex Luthor. Lex had staged a robbery on his yacht just to see if the new Metropolis hero would show up. Several of the city's finest were there. The mayor, chief of police, Senator Marks, and even Perry White, editor of the Daily Planet and Clark's boss. Foiling the hired thugs had been beyond easy, and the Mayor was not amused when one of them confessed that Lex had staged the entire affair on the spot. Mayor Berkowitz officially deputized Superman as a special officer right there, and his first act was to arrest Lex. Lex's tirade and the Mayor's response still rung in Clark's ears.

"Your making a huge mistake Frank," Lex had said. "I'm the most powerful man in Metropolis."

"No," "you're not Lex," the Mayor responded as he looked at Superman,"not anymore."

Lex was almost immediately released on bail after he was taken in, and Clark had spent the last three hours flying around the city wondering what had happened to his old friend from Smallville. He was coming around the Lexcorp building when something caught his eye. A flashing light from a balcony that seemed to be some sort of signal. He flew down to investigate and saw Lex standing there in suit that was probably worth more than his parent's farm. Lex gave him a cold, tight smile as he landed. "I'm pleased that I got your attention Superman. I wanted to properly introduce myself since you were too buy embarassing me by taking me to the police station when we first met. I am Lex Luthor. I own Metropolis."

"I know who you are Mr. Luthor," Superman responded, "and if wanted to introduce yourself to me you could have done so without taking hostages aboard your own yacht."

"Hm, I supposed I could have, but I wanted to see you in action," Lex responded. "Impressive display by the way. I suppose you proved all the rumors about you are true."

"You probably have a reason for tracking me down Mr. Luthor. I would appreciate it if you got to the point. I have a city to protect."

Lex smirked as he took a sip of his glass. "Direct, I like that. My point is that a lot of people have desired to call Metropolis their city. I am the only one that can. Metropolis and her people are mine, and if I want to stage a robbery to see one of her citizens in action then I shall do so. Are we clear on this Superman?"

"What happened to you Lex?" Superman asked his concern for his old friend coming out in an unintentional blurt.

"What happened to me?" Lex repeated. "Have we met before?"

"No," Clark responed trying to hide his emotion. "I just know about your life in Smallville. The good you did there. You are nothing like the Lex Luthor I heard about."

"Ah yes," Lex said, "Clark Kent interviewed you. I read that article. I knew Clark had talent. I'm just sorry he's wasting it working for a hack like Perry White." Lex turned away looking up at the stars. That Lex Luthor was so focused on not being like his father that he blinded himself to what true power was." Lex turned back to face him. "You think you have power with your strength, and speed, and whatever surprises you have under that blue suit, but don't be fooled. True power comes from being able to control lives. Nearly one-half of Metropolis is a LexCorp employee. The fate of this city is in my hands. That is true power.

"What about helping others? Making a difference for the good of man?" Clark responded. "Using your power to aid, not control?"

"You sound like a Kansas farmhand," Lex responded bitterly.

"What about Clark?" he asked.

"What about him?" Lex snapped obviously losing a bit of his control.

"Clark told me he you once said that he was like a brother to you. Are you intent are controlling him as well?"

Lex got right in his face his eyes betraying his anger, "My only brother died when he was an infant, Clark is like the other people of this city, content to live their daily lives, uninspired, and unchallenged. He and I could have done great things, but he chose to be a reporter, and I chose to aspire to greatness."

"We each acheive greatness in our own way," Clark responded.

"God, you really are a boy scout aren't you?" Lex replied. "Listen to me and listen to me very carefully Superman. I will not hesitate to take you down if you get in my way."

Clark's jaw clenched as Lex got in face again, but he didn't back down, and he didn't blink. "Mr. Luthor you listen to me very carefully. I don't want have to take you down, but if it is necessary, I will do what I have to."

Lex smirked and took a step back, "Thank you for coming Superman, it has been an enlightening visit. Now if you will excuse me I have a hearing to prepare for. I assume you can find your way off my balcony."

Clark gave Lex one last hard stare and then took off into the night. "Good-bye my friend," he thought to himself realizing then that the man that once said their friendship would be "the stuff of legends" would now be an enemy. A scream broke him from his thoughts and Superman took off for Suicide Slum at blinding speed. "You may think Metropolis is yours to control," he thought, "but she's mine to protect, at whatever the cost."

**THE END**


End file.
